


Candy （二）

by Nought



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nought/pseuds/Nought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>言金 微H/伊莉雅闪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy （二）

**Author's Note:**

> 之后备份去FF

/言金 R15出没/

/伊莉雅闪依旧出没/

 

# # #

自打那天开始，伊莉雅便成了他们家里的一员。她有时候坐在阳光能照得到的窗台上拖着调色盘细绘半天，而吉尔伽美什就倚在一旁的料理台上仰着脖子晒着太阳。 

吉尔伽美什看不见伊莉雅的画，所以这小姑娘便拉着他的手握着他无名指的指尖抵上因为故意涂厚而微微凸出的油彩描绘出整幅画的形状。伊莉雅会不厌其烦地说出画板上哪个区域涂了什么颜色或者凑到近前让吉尔伽美什猜猜她刚才画了什么。 

这样的娱乐能持续一整天，那日，言峰绮礼回来的时候看到吉尔伽美什跟伊莉雅双双俯在庭院露台的木圆桌上，卡莲正抱着薄毯盖在他们的背上。

少女低着头靠近吉尔伽美什的面庞，微蜷的银发从她肩头披落，她仔细瞻望着两人安详的睡颜，复又抬起头看着自己的父亲。

“很温馨不是么？” 

言峰绮礼并没有接话，无法否认。

他看着同居人金色的脑袋被另一颗银色的小脑袋紧紧挨住，说不出口的违和意味如同眼中落日的阴影点点沉淀，过了半晌他才附和起卡莲的话来。

“并不算意外，就当吉尔伽美什找到了新的乐趣。” 

卡莲纤细的指腹轻轻描摹着安睡中青年的眉眼，“真是那样就好了呢，反正吉尔君又看不到。” 

言峰绮礼并没有理会卡莲古怪的深意，或许他比谁都清楚。那并不是很值得费心思去理解的事情。他离去时深深看了一眼熟睡的二人，暖色的夕照让这一切精致的像挂在教堂的油画。

 

那个小姑娘真是特别的粘吉尔伽美什。

或许用粘人来描述并不恰当，但是言峰绮礼微微蹙起的眉头没有多余的心思找出合适的形容。不同于以往那些喜欢围在吉尔伽美什身边的小孩子，因为吉尔伽美什不会把太多心思留在那些小东西身上。但是伊莉雅不一样，托自己的福这个小女孩现在是每日跟他的同居人处一个屋檐下的家庭成员。

她不会向吉尔伽美什索要任何东西，甚至不会跟一般小孩子那样问这问那叽叽喳喳。她乖巧懂事，用小女孩甜甜的口吻要求着“陪伊莉雅一起玩吧”实际却是她陪伴着吉尔伽美什，这样的时间从某日的一整天，延伸至之后的几个星期。 

比起小孩子，这样的方式都不亚于费尽心思的大人。 

言峰绮礼甚至笃定，这个小姑娘察言观色的本领不亚于一个精明的成年人。

“伊莉雅，我不在的时候，你陪着吉尔伽美什在家会辛苦么？”

“为什么这么问呢，神父先生？”小姑娘扬起脸，直视着神父的双眼，天真稚气的脸庞在那瞬间让言峰绮礼觉得问了个无聊又可笑的问题。 

“没什么。” 

“伊莉雅有吉尔陪在身边就足够了~”小女孩的洋洒着轻快的笑意侵在甜美的声线里，她说这话的时候目光看向言峰绮礼的身后，顺着她的视线望去，卡莲正引着她所注视的金发青年往这边走来。 

言峰绮礼一时间笑的颇有深意，难怪卡莲会觉得有趣。 

他的视线继而投向了摸索着雕花长椅边沿缓缓坐下的吉尔伽美什，伊莉雅捧着手里的绘本凑过去，趴在他腿上咬着他的耳朵说悄悄话，不知道他们之间交流了什么内容，吉尔伽美什那双失去焦距的绯瞳迷蒙温柔。 

自从目盲之后，被言峰安顿在这所宅邸的吉尔伽美什很少露出那般悦然的神情。当然，吉尔伽美什不可能像文艺小说里那般郁郁寡欢，但是那般挑着剑眉神采飞扬的姿态着实难见。

不过对他而言更值得一提的是，吉尔伽美什轻易就被一个相识不久的孩子取悦。

 

这日，言峰绮礼归来的时候比往常要早上些许。因为不是休息日，卡莲这个时间点也没有放学，显而易见，待在家里的只有吉尔伽美什跟黏在他身边的伊莉雅。

自从言峰绮礼带着吉尔伽美什在这里定居以来，每日归来，庭院露台中孑然端坐的金发侧影就是对言峰绮礼是最甜蜜的欢迎辞。 

因着目盲的不便，吉尔伽美什不会出门，更不会假手他人帮助，首先他的自尊不允许，其次，言峰绮礼不会给吉尔伽美什依赖别人的机会。触摸着无法不倚靠自己的恋人那是怎么样都无法比拟的令人开怀。

现在这样的情形让言峰绮礼有点笑不出来。这样的依赖轻易就能被一个相处没多久的小女孩夺走，他无法欣赏吉尔伽美什那因为缺陷而形单影只的美妙画面，被取代的只有，一金一银相互依偎的身影，这多少有点讽刺。 

虽然看不到，但吉尔伽美什以往的一些习惯却保留了下来，即使他不再方便站在高处也总是在顶层阳台仰望苍穹，也许是因为他的视力尚存着对强光有稀薄的感应，每日晒太阳成为了他新的习惯，日落在他侧脸留下温度的轨迹。伊莉雅则是偎在他怀里，整张脸埋在他胸前，抑或是画画乏了两人都抵着脑袋睡在沙发上……言峰绮礼巡视了一圈屋子，没有看到两人的身影。

 

午后花圃的白木吊椅上，金发青年蹭着一旁的绳索晃晃悠悠中显然已经睡着了。

伊莉雅停下了手中描绘的动作，收拾好画板跟调色盘跟往常那样偎在他身边，两只小手轻轻握着吉尔伽美什的另一只手，小心翼翼的尝试着十指相握的姿势。 

吉尔伽美什的手骨节分明，手指纤长，是不同于女孩子细嫩的那种优美，真好看。伊莉雅由衷的赞叹，末了发现他的指尖还沾着勾勒她画作轮廓时留下的颜料，于是扣住指尖轻轻擦去痕迹，时不时抬头看看金发下安睡的容颜，金色长长的眼睫在眼下投下稀薄的扇影。

一只小手轻覆上吉尔伽美什的脸颊，两张面庞挨得极尽，柔软的双唇近在咫尺呼吸甘甜温热。 

一大片阴影笼罩了下来，最后关头一把低沉熟悉的声音压上耳膜。 

“伊莉雅，你在干什么？”

小小的女孩子身躯微微抖了一下，因这突如其来的变故而转过身，她显得有些小心翼翼，背对着神父的女孩眼中温柔之色尽褪。再回头时又换上可人的笑容，声音轻得听不出情绪：“欢迎回来，神父先生。”

“伊莉雅。”言峰绮礼口吻一贯温和，再要开口却被轻轻推开来。伊莉雅竖着食指在他眼前晃了晃，责怪似的撅起嘴：“嘘——请小声一点。”

她侧过身去看仍闭着眼的吉尔伽美什，暖阳下金色的青年耀眼又缥缈。刻意压低的声音不禁更加轻柔了一些：“吉尔睡着啦，请不要吵醒他哦。”

女孩眼神与声音里满是缱绻，就好像她才是一直守护着照料着吉尔伽美什的人。

就好像他是个不懂体贴充满攻击性的外来者。

言峰绮礼莫名地烦躁起来。

“伊莉雅，我在问你。”他加重语气，“你刚才在干什么？”

“绮礼…?”

恍惚间听见同居人的声音，似乎是被他们的谈话声惊动。初醒的吉尔伽美什朦胧着眼下意识那熟悉气息的源头伸出手去。触碰到的却是更为纤细柔软的女孩的小手。

“伊莉雅？”

“哎呀，吉尔醒了。”伊莉雅顺着吉尔伽美什伸展开的手臂扑进他的怀里，软着声音讨好。

“伊莉雅不是故意要吵醒你的……”

“没事，也该回去了。”吉尔伽美什宠溺地揉了揉女孩柔软的发顶，从座椅里站起身来。伊莉雅便乖巧地拎着画具站在吉尔伽美什身边，是刚好能被感受到又不过于刻意的距离。

吉尔伽美什却不急着离开，而是确认般的，朝着绮礼所在的方向轻轻地偏头，涣散的红瞳带着些迷茫与试探，却出于矜持不肯出声询问。

言峰绮礼轻易地被青年这幅惹人怜爱的姿态取悦了。他上前一步握住吉尔伽美什微凉的指尖。

“我在这，吉尔伽美什。”

 

是夜，未拉上窗幔的窗棂撒下一片月色。印在金发青年光滑的裸肩上显出一片旖旎。

言峰绮礼摩挲着身下人细瘦的腰身，丝质的白睡袍衣带很快就被他取下扔在一边，带着粗茧的手掌从那白皙皮肤最为敏感的地带摸索，继而用舌尖描绘着他肚脐的形状。

皓白的月光倾了一屋，印在地板上的男人的身影开始加大了动作幅度，本处在熟睡中的吉尔伽美什感到下腹一阵麻痒，熟悉的快感顺着腰侧紧实白皙的肌肉往太阳穴攀爬，骚扰得他极不情愿的从意识休憩中稍稍清醒过来。

“绮礼？你…”

话未完全出口，后者显然是感觉到他醒了过来而放任动作更加肆无忌惮。

自吉尔伽美什的视觉陷入黑暗以来，言峰绮礼明显感觉到他的身体比之以往更为敏感。比起愧疚亦或是别的什么感觉，莫不如说言峰绮礼因为吉尔伽美什的视觉崩塌感受到的愉悦和摧毁欲的满足更多一些。

他细细亲吻着吉尔伽美什已然半勃的肉刃，舌尖顺着青色筋络游弋舔弄发出啧啧水响。很快，那形状漂亮的深粉色阳具在他极尽柔和的爱抚下完全勃起，金灿灿的阴毛润在水光之中衬得它越发惹人爱惜。

吉尔伽美什弓起了身子,十指似乎是无意识的穿插过绮礼的头发握紧拉扯。

“走开绮礼、哈…本王要睡觉…”他低声威胁的声音现在听起来更像是撒娇，粗重的喘息仿佛染得月光的色泽也一并旖旎了起来。

言峰绮礼舔弄着他性器的顶端像是在品尝什么美食似得咂弄着，一面又以手指抵着他的腿根正要往那让人更为垂涎的柔软穴口拨弄时，做梦也没想到的声音自身后的房门口传了过来。

伴随着阵阵的敲门声，外面传来卡莲的声音。

“打扰一下，吉尔君。”说话其间也掺杂着小女孩轻微的啜泣声音，是伊莉雅？

“她好像做了个噩梦，我们睡不着了。”

言峰深入掘发的动作戛然而止，昏暗的夜色里连同他的表情都同样的僵硬。吉尔伽美什也因为门外两个小姑娘的响动竭力平息着体内被撩拨而起的躁动，他摸索着推开言峰扣着他大腿内部的手指，粗粗的喘息着压低声音提醒他赶紧收场。

“绮礼、快停下，去开门。”

然而男人纹丝未动，已然觉察到不对头的吉尔伽美什来不及开口斥责下一句，压在身上的言峰猛然扣住他的两只手腕压在床头，期间吉尔伽美什似乎听到了一声低沉的哼笑。

“言峰...！”

他蕴含着不满的警告声依然压得很低，他看不到言峰绮礼此时注视着他那双潋起的剑眉下美丽的绯瞳时的神情，却能分辨出压在他身上的男人散发的满满禁锢的气息，不过一秒吉尔伽美什就已经察觉到了言峰的念头，怕是不会善了。

他冷冷的开口。“本王没有兴致了。”

言峰绮礼笑得声音一把温厚，炽热的吐息全然撒在吉尔伽美什敏感的耳侧。“呵呵，所以你等会就得更注意一点了。”

“你…！”

“好好克制一下自己的声音，叫的太大声可会吓坏小孩子。”

吉尔伽美什没有再说话，言峰绮礼抽出了床头柜上拴在摆件上的装饰丝带，那细软的缎面缠上了他的手腕，固定在了床头。言峰绮礼知道即使不这样做吉尔伽美什也不会在反抗，他那高傲迷人的自尊怎么会允许呢。

言峰尽情地欣赏着他近乎无声抗议一般的平静面容，不由得想起他被干的高潮时扭曲得仿佛坏掉一样的表情，那近在咫尺的绯红色瞳眸就这么凝视着他，啊，纠正一下，他什么也看不到，那里面只有空茫的晦影，让他想到这双漂亮的眼睛在自己身下高潮时的茫然也似是这般。

真是听话。

言峰绮礼分开他已经不着一物的大腿，继续方才被打断的前戏，全当门外两个敲门的女孩子不存在。那不过就是个扰人清梦的黄毛丫头而已。

吉尔伽美什绷紧了身体，似乎又听到了言峰绮礼的轻轻的笑声，粘稠得像是安抚性的恶趣味。

“嗯一一唔...”感受到手指侵入内部的不适发出了一声模糊的呻吟，很快就淡了下去。

真是温顺可爱。

言峰绮礼手指加到了两根，似是不满意于他这幅反应，指甲恶意划过甬道的褶皱，激起身下绯色弥漫的躯体一阵颤动，很久没做过了吧？从那个小孩子来了之后？

言峰绮礼俯身含住那白皙胸膛上挺立的乳首，牙尖儿重重厮磨着圆润的乳珠直到它们充血低着舌尖变硬。

敲门声停了一小会儿继而又响了起来。

“吉尔君，已经睡下了吗？”

吉尔伽美什咬着下唇，似乎是想答话用什么理由让她们回去，只是刚开口就不得不压下脱口而出的呻吟。

“吉尔、吉尔...伊莉雅害怕...”小姑娘低低的哽咽令人心碎，她就在门外一遍遍的低吟着吉尔伽美什的名字。

“唔——啊…”张开唇舌吐露的呻吟很快就被手背堵住。

言峰绮礼不无爱怜地抚摸着他颤栗的身躯，两只粗糙的手掌滑下腰间粗暴地分开他的大腿。

“怎么了吉尔伽美什，很在意吗？真没想到你也会被区区一个小女孩影响。”言峰绮礼在他锁骨处留下一枚枚红痕，说着那话的同时滚烫的性器已然抵住了吉尔伽美什的腿间，他略略顿住了动作。

“毕竟这种事，同在一个屋檐下，那孩子迟早要明白的，这也是...”

“啊啊啊、唔嗯——”润滑并不充分的穴口被微微撕裂的痛楚蓦然侵袭而至，粗大炽热的肉刃将他的内里充斥得满当，滑软的肠壁包裹着那物什跳动的青筋一寸寸撩拨着他的神经。

这个混蛋！难以掩饰的浪荡的吟叫泄之于口，刻意的压抑更是增添了不少苦闷。

“...为那孩子好。”

话音刚落，他又重重的抽出分身再次朝那柔软处挺身插进。

 

“没办法了哟。”卡莲收回手似乎做了一个无奈的手势。

尽管是刻意的压制，那声声闷哼与残破的呻吟还是透过门板传入她们耳中，她将烛笼往矮她一些的女孩子那边靠了一点，却依旧看不清伊莉雅那瞬的表情。

“我就在这里吧…”伊莉雅纹丝不动，烛火照不到的阴影挡住了这女孩的眼睑。

“伊莉雅不想回去，回去也是睡不着的。”

“随便你吧，不过他们不会开门就是了。”卡莲又站了一会儿这才理了理层叠的睡裙裙摆准备回自己的房间。走之前她试着将烛台递到伊莉雅手中。

“这个你要吗？”

“不需要，我一会儿就走…”伊莉雅的声音完全被门那一头越发肆意的浪叫盖过，任何一名懂人事的人经过怕都会面红耳赤。

卡莲似乎是习以为常的摸样，她意外的发现她还蛮喜欢这样的叫声，看着旁边的女孩没有要走的意思，她只是做出了一个“请自便”的手势便转过身走向自己的房间，那么祝你好运了。

失去了照明的空间黑了下来，门内依旧上演着一波波春色，似乎处于激烈状态的二人都忘记了之前女孩子们敲门的事情。

穿着单薄睡衣的伊莉雅安静的站在那阴暗门板的另一面，纤细瘦小的肩膀仿佛都在随着门内传出的声音颤抖。

讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌不要不要伊莉雅不要。

“言峰绮礼......”

细微的阴影在她苍白的脸颊印出道道轨痕。女孩伸手撑在门上，修剪得颇为圆润的指甲浅浅嵌着那硬木制的门板抓挠出道道白痕，那双漂亮的红色眼瞳在黑暗中蓦然熠着水光。

 

TBC

BY 玄 苍 沫酱


End file.
